Iniquitous
by Shinigami240
Summary: Foul Play's rewrite. Aizen wishes Ichigo to join his army. Grimmjow wishes to keep Ichigo for a different reason. None of Ichigo's wishes seem to be taken into consideration. Captured and thrown into chaos, his own wishes won't be granted...Or will they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic is going to change in a lot of ways so prepare! XD I am also looking for a Beta for this story so...any volunteers?

**Disclaimer: **I really do wish I own Grimmjow or at least Ulquiorra but sadly, I own nothing at all.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed grumpily. He was not having a good day and he was in no mood for his father's jokes.

Ignoring his dad outside his room, he started mentally listing all the things that went wrong today.

First of all, he had gone to school forgetting that it was Valentines Day. He forgot that he was suppose to be wearing red or pink so at school, he was given the "punishment." They locked him—and the other people who forgot to wear reddish colors—in a room. Within moments, pink confetti came showering down and that's not all, the confetti had _glue _on it.

So that was how his day started, he was "punished," and he spent the rest of Valentine's Day with confetti glued to his clothes and hair. Needless to say, the teasing was more consistent. Someone (Keigo) actually commented that the colorful confetti matched his colorful hair. That someone got a bloody nose. The only comfort that he got was Tatsuki punching the principle for the "punishment" idea. Tatsuki was the only girl who didn't wear the proper colors.

Growling softly at the noise his father was making, he reached over to pull out his MP3 player to tune everything out.

Leaning forward, he grabbed at the small device only to fall out of bed as his hollow detector started scream.

"Dammmnnn," He cursed. At least he had something to hack and slice. God knows what other solution there is to a bad day.

Jumping out of bed and pressing the badge to his chest, he felt quite eager to go kick some hollow ass. Speaking of kicking ass…He wrenched his front door open to reveal his dad eavesdropping.

"Good afternoon my dear son, show daddy some love! Did any girls ask you out? Why isn't a girl with you on your bed?" Isshin cried, looking past Ichigo's soul reaper form to the limp body placed on the bed. "What's this?! My son isn't responding! He needs medical attention!"

Ichigo scowled and kicked his father in the face.

(1) Not being able to see Ichigo's shinigami form, Isshin had no idea what hit him. With a mumbled "OW!" he flew out of the teen's room.

"Guess I'll have to get Kon after all," The red-head scratched his head annoyed. He quickly grabbed the hidden stuffed animal from under the bed and shoved the pill into his soul-less body. That done, he leaped out of the window, ignoring his crying father who was now being attacked by Karin.

Ichigo scanned around the area where the reiatsu was strongest. Seeing nothing, he leapt from building to building, trying to search for some sign hollow. His search brought up…Nothing.

"Maybe Ishida got here before me," Ichigo was about to head home when he remembered that Ishida was on vacation somewhere.

"Fuck this, what the hell am I supposed to fight?" He growled.

"I dunno, how 'bout you ask your girlfriend? You know, the one with the huge busts." came the unexpected reply.

Ichigo spun around and felt his heart quicken. Standing on a roof smirking was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ichigo glared and unwrapped Zangetsu, his zanpakutou.

"Nice to see you too," Grimmjow said amused.

Ichigo pointed his sword at the entertained arrancar.

"Hey that's what I was thinking!" Grimmjow laughed while unsheathing his own sword.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" The vaizard was short tempered.

"You seem surprised and unhappy to see me," Grimmjow said, feigning hurt. "Or is it just that you're upset by the fact that I punched a hole in your other girlfriend's stomach?

"They are _not_ my girlfriends but they _are _my friends; I'll never forgive you." Ichigo snapped, trying to act braver than he felt.

"Oi, are you putting up the 'tough guy' show already? Man you must be really scared of me." Grimmjow snickered.

Deep breaths, Ichigo told himself. "Just tell me why you're here," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Aizen wants to see you." The espada shift his weight on his other foot. "Are we gonna fight or are you just gonna stand there?" he asked, cocking his hips arrogantly.

"Go back and tell your master that I don't want to see him and that I'm not interested in hearing anything he's got to say." Ichigo paused. "And while you're at it, why don't you lick his shoes clean like a good little pet with all your other friends."

His first mistake was turning his back on his enemy. His second mistake was calling Grimmjow a pet.

Faster than the eye can see, Grimmjow slammed the teen against a wall making Ichigo cry out in pain. "Aizen can go fuck himself. I do not belong to anyone, got that?" he growled angrily in the Vaizard's ear, digging his nails painfully into Ichigo's chest.

The said boy snarled and pushed against the hand that was keeping him trapped against the hard wall.

Grimmjow raised his reiatsu at an unbearable level and Ichigo slumped forward and stopped resisting. Laughing softly into his prey's ear and then shoving his blade into Ichigo's stomach, he carried the unconscious boy back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's quite different from the original so I guess I'm not breaking the rule of 'copying'. Is this better?

(1) Isshin is pretending that he cannot see ghosts/shinigami/hollows but when Ichigo prepared to kick him, I gotta say I'm impressed. Not only did he pretend Ichigo wasn't there, he also pretended the kick didn't exist. How many people can just stand there and take a hit? He's got talent, =D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I worked really hard on this chapter and I posted it pretty fast! I hope you enjoy. Still looking for a Beta though so if _anyone_ wants to volunteer, please, _**please**,_ PM me.

**Disclaimer:_ I DO NO OWN Bleach._**

* * *

Grimmjow wasn't in the happiest of moods. Aizen had Ulquiorra escort him back to his room as though he couldn't find it himself. Then he was warned by Ulquiorra that he could not harm the boy in anyway unless ordered to.

Grimmjow curved his lips up in a sneer as he remembered the memory. He had dropped the unconscious shinigami in front of Aizen and had been sent away without another word. No acknowledgment that he had gone single-handedly into the human world where half the Gotei 13 now lived. Ichigo should now belong to him. It was himself that brought along the little bastard, why the hell should Aizen take what is his?

Thinking possessively was the only way for Grimmjow to view the world. Everything he found and liked was his; he was the king. No one can undermine a king.

A knock on the door jerked him from his thoughts. Ignoring it, he pushed himself out of bed started towards the bathroom.

The knocking was consistent, becoming louder and louder every rap.

With a snarl at the back of his throat, Grimmjow opened the door to reveal a small,

arrancar. Grabbing the shuddering thing by his mask (curled around his chin) he lifted him high into the light. Examining closely, he realized that the creature was Ulquiorra's fraccion.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The arrancar took a deep breath and said, "Aizen-sama wishes you to meet him at the main entrance because he wants you to do a very important task and his majesty says that it has something to do with Kurosaki Ichigo and also—!" The little thing spoke very fast as though it was the last thing he was going to say. In fact, it was the last thing he was ever going to say. A few seconds later, he was just a pair of smoking legs as a cero blasted through him.

"Che, what a bother," Grimmjow kicked the burnt remains out of his room before using sonido to zoom downstairs.

Aizen was not sitting in his chair for once and was standing next to a very defiant looking Ichigo. Ulquiorra was on his other side glancing emotionlessly at Grimmjow.

"Where is Jun (1)." The stoic espada asked without really asking.

"You mean that puny thing? He was bitching around so I got annoyed with him. I think you know what happened." Grimmjow leered back.

"…" The pale espada looked Grimmjow in the eye but didn't say anything in front of Aizen who was watching them amused.

"Jun was supposed to lead you to here," Aizen smiled, "But it seemed that you got here alright."

"I know where everything is Aizen-_sama_, I hate that you don't trust me to not get lost." Grimmjow scoffed.

"It isn't you getting lost that worries me…It's your behavior. I feel that less and less arrancar live on the third floor now, which by coincidence is where you live." Aizen paused, and then looked back at Ichigo with a fake smile. "We are rudely ignoring our guest here."

"Hell if I'm _your _guest," Ichigo rounded on Aizen. "Tell why the fuck I'm here."

"All in good time Kurosaki-kun," Aizen replied.

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort.

"Perhaps you can ask your hollow," Aizen mused.

Ichigo froze. "How much do you know about my hollow?" he asked slowly, aware that his hollow within him stirred at his mentioning. He watched numbly as Aizen laughed but he was mostly alerted by his hollow's voice.

"**Hey king, looks like you're in a tight spot." **The hollow whispered.

"**King, I do not like to be called 'the hollow', I'm male." **

Shutupshutupshutupshutpup.

"...Anything to do with him!" Grimmjow spat.

Ichigo glanced up alarmed.

Grimmjow continued ranting. "I am _not _going to baby-sit him, isn't he a little too old for that?"

"Grimmjow," Aizen broke in, "Perhaps I should rephrase it." In a whisper that Ichigo couldn't hear, "Kurosaki-kun is loyal to his friends. We need to break his ties with his friends in order to get him to be loyal to us." Aizen checked to see if Grimmjow was listening. "I need someone to…convince him to stay here. We can't have him escaping every chance he has, too many arrancar live here for him to ever step out of Las Noches. He'll be in great danger if he gets caught outside." Aizen waited for all that to sink in.

After a long silence, "So…you want me to break him?" Grimmjow asked slowly, cautious for the real intention.

"The term breaking is not one I would use but for the purpose of our discussion, yes, I need you to break him."

"**Not looking to good for ya, king." **His hollow whispered in his head before retreating back into the inner world.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, a few feet behind Grimmjow.

The teal-haired espada didn't answer. He didn't even show that he heard the question.

"Where are—" Ichigo was cut off as he was slammed against a wall by a calloused hand that grabbed his mouth.

"Oi Shinigami," Grimmjow purred playfully, watching with glee as fear flashed across the teenager's face. "Think you could shut up for just a few minutes? We're almost at my room. Then we can sing, play with each other's hair or whatever you shit-eating humans do. (2)

The said shinigami slapped away the hand pinching in his cheeks. "If you think so lowly of me since I'm human, why did you bother bringing me here?"

"You're gonna have to ask Aizen." Annoyed by all the questions, Grimmjow increased his pace until he reached his room.

"Home sweet home."

Grabbing Ichigo by the collar, he threw him across his vast room. The boy groaned in pain as he landed on the hard floor momentarily winded while Grimmjow grinned maliciously at his own power.

"Here's the thing Shinigami, I hate questions." The Sexta stated. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked slowly forward and shutting the door with a kick.

Ichigo scrambled up, edging away slightly from the oncoming espada. "Here's what _I _hate, people who are too much of an ass to answer a question properly. A hand slammed across his face, throwing him back to the wall.

"Stubborn aren't you?" Grimmjow advanced. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

"What, playing with each other's hair?"

A kick came flying towards him but this time, Ichigo dodged it. "You're so weak and afraid of losing that you can't even stay in the same room with me unless you take away all my strength. Face it Grimmjow, I'm stronger than you." A fist angled toward his face. Easy enough to dodge until he realized it was a feint. The fist stopped half way and changed direction. Ichigo ducked just in time, the balled fist crashed into the wall instead.

"Pathetic really, all Aizen had to do was to say a few words and you nodded your head immediately. Like a dog." He continued to taunt.

This time Ichigo wasn't as lucky.

Like a charging bull, Grimmjow rammed into Ichigo, fists flying.

Blocking what he could, he knew it was useless to try to escape. Wincing from the pain, it was all he could do to not pass out. A hand snagged his hair and while tightly hanging on it, another hand tore at his clothes. _What. The. Fuck._

Grimmjow smirked as his prisoner just realized what was happening. He ignored the useless attempts to escape and pinned his prize against the wall. "Enjoying yourself?"

Covered with bruises and blood and now having his clothes torn off, Ichigo could not have been less joyful.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He rasped, a cough tearing through his throat.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing brat?" Grimmjow shot back, still concentrating on ripping the clothing off the other man. By this time, the vaizard's shirt was shredded into pieces and Grimmjow was now working on the pants.

"God you're so sexy even if you're naïve." The sexta espada chuckled at the shinigami's expression which was now horrified and slightly confused.

"Are you really telling me that no one has ever done this—" Grimmjow palmed Ichigo's semi-erection eliciting a gasp, "to you?"

No reply. The espada shifted slightly, cornering his prey, making him back up towards the bed.

"…You've never touched someone have you?" His words jolted through the red-head whose eye's widened. "Curious?" Grimmjow moved his hand up and down Ichigo's now hard erection.

"Fuck no!" Ichigo squirmed out of reach, disgusted that he actually _was _curious. Who wouldn't be? He thought desperately.

The Sexta donned a grin at the sight of his frantic captive. "Energized aren't you?" He lowered his voice into a hoarse whisper. "I just love an eager virgin."

"I'm not eager; this is rape!" The man gave small smirk before grabbing Ichigo shoulders and spun him so that his stomach was flat on the bed. Pressing his hard-on firmly against the small ass, Grimmjow let his hand wander and planted it tightly around Ichigo's bony hip. "This is good eh?" The arrancar asked him, roughly caressing his erection.

"Stop…_Please _stop!" Panic and fear coiled in Ichigo's stomach, making it hard to breathe. It didn't help that a grown man was practically sitting on his back. "What the fuck's your problem?" He sobbed, desperate to run and hide his face.

"My problem?" Grimmjow continued to grind his dick against the other's ass drawing out a whimper (of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell). "You caused it." His hand snatched at the remaining clothing that clung onto Ichigo's waist.

Just as he was pulling on it, the door opened.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

I was just about to start the fun when the fucking door opened. I stared at Ulquiorra who stared back at me. Dammit he's so annoying.

Rubbing my hands against Ichigo's hard dick, I watched for any reaction on Ulquiorra's behalf. Obviously the fucker didn't say anything but I knew as soon as he was alone with the dipshit Aizen, he'd start blabbing.

"Whatddya want?" I snarled.

* * *

Third POV

Ulquiorra didn't answer right away. Then, "Aizen-sama requests an audience with Kurosaki Ichigo and he wishes you—" he stared pointedly at Grimmjow, "to stay in your room."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. Did Aizen already know of his plans? If he did, he wasn't doing anything wrong was he? Rape was the traditional way of breaking someone, and the easiest way. Well, maybe traditional wasn't the right word but it was still an easy way. Surely he wouldn't get in trouble before he had gotten a chance to use it.

He scowled angrily as Ulquiorra sonidoed out of the room then back again with a pile of clothing.

"Here, put both of these on" the fourth espada tossed the new shirt and pants at the red-head who caught it.

Ichigo stumbled to the bathroom clumsily and came back covered in what appeared to be a white tunic. Grimmjow was pleased that his prisoner was already following orders like he was broken.

"Follow." Ulquiorra commanded in a monotone.

The vaizard was looking flustered but relieved to leave the room. Feeling naked and ashamed, Ichigo followed the powerful espada down the long hallway. He felt sick in the stomach as he remembered Grimmjow's hands on him. He glanced around the narrow hall, trying to search for a mirror. When he did find one inside the room where Aizen was waiting, he closed his eyes tightly and wished for a way to escape.

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing serious yet between them except for hate. Ulquiorra interrupted their fun time together. Oh well, Grimmjow and Ichigo still have plenty of time to bond.

(1) Jun means obedient one. (Suites Ulquiorra huh?)

(2) I am not insulting humans, humans are awesome...We're just looking through Grimmjow's slightly mess-up view of the world.

What do ya think so far? If you have some time, please drop some reviews! They make me :D!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I'm really sorry about the short chapter! :O I have more work over the summer than I expected. God, I feel like a broke my back rushing around at the daycare. The kids are really cute you know? They just need to learn not to climb on desks, stop biting people and to sit still for a few minutes. Still looking for a Beta. This story is rated M so if anyone can help me? By the way, I'm trying to experiment with first POV so please forgive me if I make a mistake.

**Warning: **This is a very short and non-eventful chapter so if not satisfied, guarenteed money back. *Joking, Joking!* I'm not making money out of this!

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Bleach is the day Aizen surrenders and stops being evil. Lol, it's like the next day Aizen _does_ surrender, haha, but that would never happen. Kubo-sama isn't that twisted.

* * *

Ichigo glowered sullenly at the man before him, knowing that he could do nothing to hurt the traitor who betrayed Soul society and tricked everyone to believe Urahara was evil. If only he had his sword with him. He smiled grimly to himself thinking about all the ways he could torture the smiling guy standing in front of him.

"Are you enjoying your stay here Kurosaki-san?" Whilst smiling serenely and coldly at the same time, Aizen managed to pull off a look of fake concern with his eyes.

"Fuck you," Ichigo spat, thinking about what Grimmjow did to him…almost did to him.

"I prefer that profanity is not used in my presence." Aizen walked to Ichigo who flinched involuntarily.

Aizen chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you Mr. Kurosaki; I just have a proposal to make. It's up to you whether or not you take it." The leader of the arrancars gave the teen a piercing look as though looking through Ichigo's soul.

"What proposal would that be…?" Ichigo asked cautiously. If it meant he could stop the war or at least stall it, he would do what it takes.

Aizen didn't answer the question right away. He continued to walk in large circles around the vaizard, like a predator cornering prey.

"I wish for you to join my army." Ichigo froze at that. Aizen continued to stride around him. The boy watched the other shinigami's eyes for signs of mockery but there was no emotion in the dark brown eyes.

"Are you screwing with me?" Ichigo finally choked out. "Join you? Yeah right, go to hell Aizen."

The traitorous shinigami stopped suddenly.

"What if I include some…ah lets see, extras?" Ichigo just stared.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly at his tone.

"What if I told you that I will send no more arrancars to the human world for at least three months? I will never bother Ms. Orihime Inoue again and I'll decrease the amount of hollows (1) that appear in the human world." He stated, watching his prisoner for a reaction.

Ichigo pondered hard. Joining Aizen's army was fine; it just means the he's going to train with the other arrancars. He doesn't have to necessarily _fight_ alongside the army, just _join_ it. He knew it was dishonest but he wasn't really lying. Three months time, a lot can happen then; Soul Society will have more than enough time to prepare. Inoue would be safe and as for less hollows in the world of living…it would be less nuisance for everyone to train for battle. He looked up at Aizen who cocked his head for an answer.

"Fine, I'll _join _army." Ichigo tried not to put too much emphasis on the "join". He also tried not to look to content either.

"Excellent," Aizen replied, satisfied before walking in circles again.

Ichigo stared, had he really fooled the man who tricked Soul Society?

"How's your relationship with Grimmjow going?" Aizen asked suddenly.

"We're getting along swimmingly." The vaizard snorted sarcastically. "Are all your minions a creep like him?"

Aizen's spiritual pressure came down heavily as a warning, making Ichigo gasp for breath.

"I prefer—"

"I don't fucking care what you prefer!" Ichigo yelled, annoyance and fatigue flashed across his eyes. "You and your fake manners are really getting on my nerves!"

Without warning, a fist snagged his orange hair painfully. Ichigo yelped in pain as his head was forced up at a sharp angle, focusing to discover Aizen peering at him through frosty eyes.

"Perhaps you are getting too comfortable here. Please let me remind you that you are a prisoner here and nothing more. Your status has not changed so I rather you talk more respectfully to your superiors."

Ichigo bit back at retort about the subject of superiors but seeing as his hair was being yanked out like a child grabbing at grass, he decided to close him mouth.

"Fine," he growled, "let me go now.

Surprisingly, Aizen let go. Ichigo staggered backwards but was pulled back again by his collar.

"Your attitude never ceases to amaze me," Aizen mused, "you always seem so confident even when you are in a tight situation." The older man's breath fanned his face lightly. "I wonder…What would you be if we take away that confidence?"

Heavy spirit pressure made Ichigo stiffen.

He could do nothing as the powerful leader pulled him closer. He couldn't do anything either when a pair of lips lightly descended on his own.

**

Ichigo staggered back to his room. He had no idea where it was though but he didn't really care. All he wanted was to get away from the bastard that stole his first kiss. Even Grimmjow didn't get that from him yet. He felt dizzy as he relived the memory.

--Ichigo's POV

_Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck!? What the hell is happening?! I tried pulling away but a hand grabbed my chin tightly. Dammit, why is this happening? _

_I panicked when a tongue licked at my sealed lips. Get him off! I thought desperately. _

_I tried opening my mouth to yell at him only to choke as a something wet slipped past my lips. _

_This was _not _enjoyable. He kept on pushing his disgusting tongue down my throat while I was slowly choking to death. Saliva coated my own tongue and I realized, while gagging, that it wasn't from my mouth. _

_Biting down is instinct when something unwanted is in your mouth and is also suffocating you, so of course that's what I did. I bit down. Hard. _

_Something hard pierced my ribs, effectively stopping me from continuing to bite down. I gasped for air as I was pushed back to the ground._

_Aizen simply wiped his lips with the fake smile still in place, but I was satisfied to see blood staining his hands. Heh, payback._

_Aizen remained calm but there was a chill in the air that proved he wasn't happy. Still, he paced up and down as though he didn't just molest someone. _

_Fuck him, right now all I wanted to do was to run away but mangling his body didn't seem like such a bad idea. _

"_It seems Grimmjow isn't doing a very good job on you." Aizen bored his eyes into mine. "Perhaps someone else could do the job more successfully?" He phrased the sentence like a question. _

_Anyone but Grimmjow I thought wryly but I would never say it aloud. Doing that would be a weakness. _

"_Maybe Ulquiorra? Or Nnoitra? Hmmm," He glanced at the ceiling. "Stark may be lazy but he does get a job done quickly if only to get more time to rest. _

_I was beginning to think that he forgot I was there. _

"_Go back to your room for now," he spun around to face me, "tell Grimmjow he has a week longer to demonstrate what he can do." Aizen commanded. Then licking his lips sadistically, he turned heel and walked away. _

_**_Third POV

His hollow was growling angrily, merely creating a headache. Ichigo wished bitterly for the sadist to die a brutal death. That would do the world a favor.

He suddenly realized that he had no idea where he was. Reiatsu of different types of arrancars bore on him heavily as he walked. He was starting to lose his breath as he walked farther down this particular hallway. Where the hell am I? Ichigo thought urgently as he realized the reiatsu was getting stronger and stronger.

His neck pricked uncomfortably as paranoia crept up his spine. He had a feeling someone was watching him.

Turn around! His brain commanded but fear made Ichigo freeze. An intense paranormal sense seemed to take over. Something gave him a grave feeling that he was about to make a serious mistake.

Someone was behind him, but who? Was it a weak arrancar or a strong espada? He could usually read the reiatsu of someone standing close to him but he was surrounded by many different arrancars with different amounts of spirit pressure.

Finally, he decided to pretend he noticed nothing. Faking that his lack of movement was to take in his surroundings, he walked on further down the hall. Feigning obliviousness to the obvious sign that someone _was_ indeed following him, he turned right where he hoped was the exit.

No such luck; it was a dead end.

Shit.

Instinct told him to run but where could he possibly run to? Fear and adrenaline raced through his blood.

What do I do?! Ichigo pretended to study the walls around him, still refusing to turn around. Sweat dripped off his forehead. He had trapped himself.

Ichigo glanced up and down, right and left, anywhere but behind. There was a door on either side of him. Should he take the chance and pick a door to run? What's behind those doors?

His pursuer was still standing behind him. Heavy breathing descended close to his neck. Ichigo shivered unintentionally. Damn.

He could no longer pretend that he didn't know someone was following him.

"W-who—" Ichigo cursed himself for stuttering. He coughed slightly to clear his throat then started again. "Who's behind me?"

A low chuckle greeted his ears. "So you aren't as stupid as you seem eh?"

It wasn't Grimmjow. Ichigo's heart actually sank as he realized it wasn't the sexta espada. It couldn't be Ulquiorra; he never laughed. Stark would never go through so much trouble to follow someone.

His stupidity startled him.

It might not even be an espada, it could be a feeble arrancar who couldn't do anything to hurt him. The chances that he could defeat anything right now without his sword were very slim.

Ichigo still refused to turn around. His feet were planted firmly on the floor like they've been superglued.

Fight and flight instincts flooded his brain. He could turn around and fight, risking the fact that it might be a strong espada who could crush him easily. Or he could choose a door. It didn't comfort him that strong reiatsu pulsed from around him, seemingly from the doors next to him.

"Whatcha doing standing there, little guy?" The slightly hoarse voice asked. "Aren't ya gonna turn around to see who I am? Are you scared? Oh yes, I smell fear emitting from you."

A dry chuckle seemed to echo across the hall. At the same time, reiatsu of incredible strength paralyzed him and made his knees buckle painfully.

Apprehension gripped Ichigo's heart as Ichigo hunched over, making it pound harder and faster, as though portraying itself as a target. Strong beats of his heart threw his chest forward, extending his ribs. He calmed himself and tried to think clearly. What should he do? What if there was an espada on either side of the door? Was there an espada behind him?

Run! Run! Run! His brain seemed to scream at him. Where? Where? Where? Ichigo argued back, yelling at himself.

For once, Ichigo wished that Grimmjow was here but as fate would have it, nothing goes the way he wanted it to.

* * *

**A/N: **I seem to be repeating myself an awful lot in this chappy eh? Sorry about that, I have horrible memory. Were there any mistakes I made that stood out?

On the bright side, HURRAH! Guessing game! Who do ya think is stalking Kurosaki-san? Which option should he choose? Fight or Flight?

(1) By hollows, I mean the normal ones. I mean not normal, I mean....the ones that haven't been changed yet to arrancars.

Thank you to all who reviewed and offered their opinions! They make me really happy. I reply to most reviews but if I haven't replied to some, I'm terribly sorry. I feel that replying to reviews is to show that the author is actually acknowledging his/her readers. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo forced himself to breathe in and out. The lack of oxygen had been clouding his brain. _Don't make the first move. _He told himself calmly. _If this is a fight about strength, then I have no chance! _

Ever so slowly, he turned around to face his opponent. Now that he had his wits back, it was easier to move. He spun to find himself face to face with someone familiar.

Gin jabbed at his shoulder with his short sword lightly. "Took ya long enough," he cackled.

"What do you want?" Ichigo snarled without real anger; he just wanted to get out of this alive. He briefly wondered how he didn't recognize the other's voice.

"Oh nothin' much," Gin replied innocently, twirling his Zanpakuto. "I could ask you the same thing," he glanced around. "Isn't this the private quarters of Espadas numbers five, three and one?"

"I was told to find the fourth espada," Ichigo lied quickly, thinking Ulquiorra would be the least likely person to kill him.

"Okay then!" The traitorous shinigami chirped. His silver hair swished to the side as he turned his back. "By the way, it's the door to your left," Gin laughed before backing off.

Not sure what to believe, Ichigo was forced to enter the door to his left. The other man was still watching him through narrowed eyes as he opened the door. Once he was in, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Now whadda we have here?" asked the occupant in the room. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him deep within the depressing room.

Ichigo landed on his feet. Barely. He looked up surprised; this didn't sound like Ulquiorra. Upon further inquiry, it didn't even _look_ like Ulquiorra. In front of him was a tall skinny man with an eye patch. It looked like the eye patch Kenpachi wore also.

"Are you his fraccion?" He asked bravely and flinched when a hand snagged his hair. A sneering face was pressed close to his own, examining him like a science project. Ichigo was about to fight when the other person stuck out his tongue. For a second, it seemed like a mocking gesture.

"Nnoitra," He grinned at him. On his tongue was a gothic five. Nnoitra let go of the younger man's hair and pushed him back, making him stumble.

"Fifth?" Ichigo said dumbly. "Where's Ulquiorra?"

Nnoitra peered at him through squinted eyes. Or eye. "I heard yer conversation outside with Gin." He rasped, his tongue flickered back into his mouth. "Yer not very bright now eh?"

Not feeling very bright at the moment, Ichigo scowled. "Why are you here in Ulquiorra's room?"

"Gin specifically told you that this floor was private quarters for Espadas numbered five, three and one. Ulquiorra's four." He said disdainfully and smiled crookedly when the red-headed Shinigami finally caught on.

"He lied to me." He growled furiously, making Nnoitra roll his eyes at his naïve mistake.

Ichigo was bent on going outside and pummeling the smiling fox who was probably eavesdropping at the door. He was stopped by a giant hand that clocked the back of his head. It stung.

"Where do ye think yer goin'?" The fifth espada asked, casually blocking the doorway where now a faint chuckle could be heard. He crossed his arms and stared amusedly at the boy, fuming in front of him. _So easily tempered. _Nnoitra thought to himself, languidly taking off his top.

Ichigo froze with his hand still out stretched towards Nnoitra's now shirtless chest.

"I'm going to find Grimmjow to give him a piece of my mind." He replied warily and Nnoitra chuckled. Ichigo took a step back, feeling the sharp reiatsu cracking in te air.

"No…Yer gonna stay with me," he hissed, reaching for Ichigo's waist. He fluidly clipped the teen below the chin, successfully stunning him when he tried to resist.

Ichigo's head snapped back when he was hit. Blood filled his mouth when he bit himself and found himself falling backwards. A second later, he was hoisted upon the giant's shoulders and was being carried into the vast room. It was a plain white room like any other except for the huge bed in the corner. The ceiling was arced into a concave pyramid that had a chandelier hanging from the vertex.

"'Sis is yer new home," Nnoitra sneered, tossing him onto the bed. He watched as Ichigo bounced twice before stopping and sitting up.

Ichigo glared vehemently at his new captor and had a brief flashback of what happened earlier. He plopped off of the bed and onto his feet again.

"I'm going back to Grimmjow's room," he said firmly to see that the fifth espada was laughing. Ichigo had amused him. Swell. "Tell me what's so funny," he demanded impatiently.

Nnoitra's laughing halted abruptly. "I know what ya did with Aizen." He said randomly, ignoring what Ichigo had demanded. "Grimmjow's not gonna like what you did."

"I didn't do anything!" Ichigo shot back furiously, forgetting his urgency to escape. "He forced it on me!"

"So ya admit it!" Nnoitra crowed triumphantly. "I knew that bastard woulda taken advantage of ya. Betcha enjoyed it too."

Ichigo held up an obscene gesture with his hand furiously before stomping his way to the door. He only made it half way before an iron hand gripped his wrist and wrenched him up in the air. He dangled for a second held only by his wrist and balked from the face inches away from his.

"Did you just…show me the finger?" Nnoitra's face, white from anger, rammed Ichigo up against the wall and pinned him there. The hand constricting his wrists tightened and Ichigo gritted his teeth in pain.

"Tell me you're sorry," Nnoitra hissed. When the teen remained silent, he tightened his grip, crushing the bones he was holding.

Pain jolted up Ichigo's arm, incapacitating him. He almost about to spit out a reluctant apology.

With a deafening boom and several cracks, the door was blasted open by a raging cero. A battered Tesla, who was standing outside obediently, was flung into the room. Dust flew through the opening and in stepped Grimmjow, looking pissed. He glanced around the half destroyed room with narrowed eyes and his cold gaze landed on Ichigo who was still in Nnoitra's grasp. He didn't say a word but bared his teeth at the both of them.

Nnoitra smirked and promptly threw Ichigo backwards like one would do with a ragged doll. He landed flat on his back and the air was knocked from his lungs.

"What are you going to do?" He drawled cockily with a growing grin. "Throw ceros at me like you did with him?" He jerked his head at the crumpled Tesla who choked out a pitifully apology.

"I don't give a shit about you," Grimmjow drawled back, just as arrogant. His calm quickly façade faded and he suddenly menacing. Patience was never his style. His fists were raised when someone interfered with a soft hiss.

Tousen strolled into the room with a disappointed looking Gin.

"Come on, they're just kids…" He was whining to the blind shinigami, who in turn, ignored him. "Let them have a bit of fun on their own!" Only to be ignored again.

The Sexta espada shot a cold look at Nnoitra before signaling to Ichigo. Once he saw that the dazed shinigami was off his feet and walking, he turned around and stalked out of the room.

"Now you show up," Ichigo snorted and ran into Grimmjow when the other man stopped suddenly. A sharp hand closed around his bicep and wrenched him along.

"You don't need to do that!" Ichigo protested weakly, not quite strong enough to pull away. Grimmjow didn't break a stride. The ominous silence was starting to annoy him.

He was startled when he was yanked forward and kicked into a room. He stumbled before straightening up and glared. The small of his back ached from the rough treatment.

"You can at least _act_ grateful," Grimmjow spat, speaking for the first time since they've started walking. He entered the room also and slammed the door loudly.

"Why should I act grateful?" Ichigo shot back and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed infinitely. "If _you _didn't kidnap me," he continued, jabbing his finger at the other man. "I would not have ended up in situation in the first place."

"Listen you piece of shit," Grimmjow replied, grabbing the offending digit and bending it backwards. "I just saved you from a lot of humiliation and this is how you thank me?"

"Thank you," Ichigo scoffed sarcastically and winced when his finger was bent back even more. He could feel the demon's hot breath wash over his face.

The other man unexpectedly smiled.

"Lets continue from where we left off," Grimmjow said edgily. "You had your fun with Aizen," He shoved the teen on to the couch. "Now it's my turn." He finished hungrily, his eyes raking his prize.

Ichigo scrambled up disbelievingly. First Grimmjow wants to have some fun. Then Aizen decides to toy with him, then Nnoitra and then Grimmjow captures him—_again—. _

"You're never going to touch me again," He said. Even as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a hopeless lie. He knew he had no chance of escape this time.

Ichigo tensed up when the espada approached him slowly, smugly. He waited until the smiling figure was right on top of him before drawing back his fist and throwing a sharp punch. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise a split-second before his hand landed on his target. Grimmjow didn't ever bother moving.

A sickening crunch alerted Ichigo before knife-like pain jolted up his arm and he fell over, clutching his broken hand. Through agonized eyes, he saw that he hadn't harmed his captor at all. In fact, Grimmjow was almost jovial.

"My mask is harder than your human bones combined." He sneered at him before reaching out and tearing Ichigo's shirt in half.

"This is beneath you!" Ichigo seethed, is heart was hammering against his chest. He could barely breathe when his zipper was pulled off slowly. Feeling foolish and thoroughly humiliated, he pulled back his other fist.

An irritated hand snapped up and wrapped around his neck. Ichigo instinctively grabbed onto the wrist of the person choking him. He was only a few seconds from blacking out when his throat was released. He fell back wheezing when he realized that he was completely naked. Almost. He still had his boxers on which relieved him slightly.

Grimmjow looked at his flushing and livid prey. Blood pumped furiously to his lower regions. He had been most entertained when the redhead had tried to fight. Even if it was a pitiful attempt. He reached out and hooked the teen's collar, pulling him into a sitting/ slouching position.

"Look at me when I _fuck_ you." Grimmjow purred huskily. Beneath him, Ichigo uttered an involuntary groan and immediately snapped his mouth shut. He started to panic when burning fingers slipped into his boxers, his one remaining piece of clothing left. His face was bright red with a mixture of anger and mortification. All the same, he felt his cock twitch traitorously.

"Please stop…!" He finally said his voice breaking. Ichigo sweated profusely, his chocolate brown eyes imploring.

Grimmjow grinned triumphantly. He was making progress. Without answering, he pulled off the remaining length of the boy's underwear, exposing the swollen member. It hardened more when Grimmjow rubbed against the shaft.

"You look like you're enjoying this." He chuckled at Ichigo's suddenly murderous face. His own hard was throbbing madly, pleading for release. He was glad that the teen was still putting up a fight though. It made things more fun.

Ichigo opened his mouth to snarl but his vision tilted when he was punched in the temple. He grunted when his legs were raised high in the air. Only then did he realize how much trouble he was in. A fiery, raw pain tore through his body and Ichigo let out a strangled scream.

"You'll get used to it," Grimmjow laughed, pushing all the way to the hilt. The tight ring of muscle contracted on his dick instantly and he relished the heat. Letting in to his animal instincts, he sank his teeth into his strawberry's neck. He delightedly licked at the crimson liquid. Before he could completely lose control, he pulled out again to slam back in.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, not from pain this time but pleasure. His hips rocked in motion of the thrusts, another betrayal from his body. He didn't risk complaining though, he didn't think he could open his mouth without screaming.

Another hit. This time, Ichigo saw stars when he bucked his hips. Grimmjow seemed to realize that he hit the right place at drove in at the same angle to hit his prostate.

Locking his eyes on his feast, Grimmjow grabbed his adversary's cock, smearing it with pre-come. Laughing manically as he did so, he pumped with his thrusts. He was close. They both were.

"Tell me who your master is." Grimmjow panted, his thumb rubbed against Ichigo's head insistently. He felt his dick harden and leak in anticipation.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spewed out through his pain and Grimmjow chuckled harshly.

"That's the spirit." His tone grew callous when he pushed in again into the hot warmth. "Say my name when you come." He tightened his grip on Ichigo's dick until it was unbearable.

"G-Grimmjow…Ngh!" He inhaled when his prostate was hit again, his orange hair matted with sweat. The hold lazed before it became rigid.

Grimmjow forced his way through the tight, dripping hole one last time before coming with a grunt. He grinned fleetingly when he felt Ichigo stiffen when he came after. He pulled out, disappointed at the loss of heat around his now limp cock.

Pushing away from the gasping teen, he flopped down on the floor lazily.

Ichigo tried to get up hastily. His back flared and he fell on the hard floor with a groan and passed out.

Grimmjow turned his head at the unconscious teen lying next to him. For the first time in centuries, he felt his stomach twinge in regret at the mess he made. A second later, he shook his head angrily and stood up.

Leaving Ichigo on the floor, he walked into a separate room where a bed laid. Jumping on to the mattress, he dozed off. He dreamt about a certain Shinigami lying eagle spread on the sands of Hueco Mundo. Bloody. Dead.


End file.
